pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyrannosaurus Rex
The Tyrannosaurus Rex (or T-Rex) is a dinosaur that first appeared in Ep 16: The Tyrannosaurus Strikes Back and is the focus of the Dinosaur Trilogy. Physical Description It has sharp teeth, spiky plates on it's back, three fingers on each hand, two toes on each foot and green eyes. It is also coloured brownish-green, with a slightly darker tone on the spiky plates and a greenish-cream belly. It is the boss of the Rock Island. History :This section contains information not in the Pocket God World. In the Pocket God Comics, Nooby points out there is a wall with drawings on it depicting humans coming down from an alien spaceship and bringing things to the Pocket God World. One particular panel of the wall shows the T-Rex, in the form of a Baby T-Rex in the T-Rex Egg, being brought into the world by the alien people. This is presumed to be a reference to Dave Castelnuovo and Allan Dye updating the game to have the dinosaur and that this wall shows the game being updated from the point of view of the ancient Pygmies who witnessed it. Overview How to Summon It The Tyrannosaurus Rex is exclusive to Rock Island. To make it appear, you must toggle on the T-Rex Egg icon and the T-Rex Boss icon in the island menu. Drop the Tyrannosaurus Rex Egg and it will crack. When the T-Rex Egg has been dropped and cracked three times, a Baby T-Rex will stick its head out of the egg and call out. This will bring forth the Tyrannosaurus Rex. How to Battle It The Tyrannosaurus Rex is battled by throwing a spear at it to deplete its health bar, which must be toggled on by tapping the spear icon. If the spear isn't toggled on, the Tyrannosaurus Rex does not have a health bar. The ferocious dinosaur attacks Pygmies by grabbing a Pygmy with its teeth, throwing it into the air and swallowing it whole. If the spear is on, this will revive some of the T-Rex's health. To damage the T-Rex, the Pygmies have to throw the spear at it. Pick up the the spear and drop it on a Pygmy. who will catch it and throw it. The Pygmy always throws it at the same trajectory, speed and distance, meaning you have to plan where the T-Rex is going to be when you drop the spear. Tip: you can summon 1 pygmy and put it at a far distance from the T-Rex to avoid the t-rex eating the pygmy and revive it's health so after the pygmy damage the T-Rex you need to kill it quick before the pygmy get swallow Caution: do not summon allot of pygmy for the T-Rex eat them because the dinosaur revive it's health when eat a pygmy so do not summon to many pygmy The T-Rex can be hit from most distances, except if the Pygmy is on the furthest end of the island and the T-Rex is on the other. It slowly revives its health when it's not being attacked. When the T-Rex's health bar is depleted, it will fall into the water. Since the spear wasn't introduced until Ep 17: Return of the Pygmy, the Tyrannosaurus Rex could not be fought in Ep 16: The Tyrannosaurus Strikes Back. Gravity If you turn the iPod/iPhone upside down, the T-Rex will fall into the sky, but will fall back down when the iPod/iPhone is turned upright, no matter how long it is upside down for. When the T-Rex first appears, you can tap it, which makes it jump back, and if you keep tapping it back it will leave the island, but this only works if a spear hasn't been thrown in the battle yet. Tyrannosaurus Rex Skin Pack The T-Rex has its own customization pack, introduced in Ep 27: Good Will Haunting, which lets the player customise the T-Rex in several ways. The pack includes different colour schemes, hats and tattoos for the beast. It was added as an extra to help fund Pocket God as the app is not increasing in price. It is priced at $0.99. It is the first ever DLC for Pocket God. Pocket God Comics In the Pocket God Comics, the Tyrannosaurus Rex is the secondary antagonist, that first appeared in "The Gem of Life: Part 2", as Nooby finds what he thinks is a chicken egg, but is in fact a T-Rex Egg. The Tyrannosaurus Rex is possibly a female in the comic, as it/she tries to defend her egg from the Pygmies by using instinct and hunting them. The Tyrannosaurus Rex is a dark green colour. It chases the Pygmies until they fall off a cliff, into the water, in Part 3. Trivia * The Tyrannosaurus Rex is the first boss in Pocket God. * According to the help section of Pocket God's menu, the Tyrannosaurus Rex is female, as it states "drop egg three times and baby tyrannosaurus will call for its momma". * When the Tyrannosaurus Rex is called, it is seen jumping from the right of the screen. However, as we learn in Ep 26: Dead Pygmy Walking, the other side of the island is Graveyard Island, leading us to wonder if there is a midsection between Rock Island and Graveyard Island or if the Tyrannosaurus Rex just jumps past Graveyard Island. It is also possible that the T-Rex was really extinct already, but comes from the grave to wreak havoc. This is, however, very strange because Panagaea, the supercontinent still exists. * The Tyrannosaurus Rex makes a slight cameo in Pocket God Facebook as a skeletal dinosaur. The Tar Fossil, one of the Rival Gods, is a Tyrannosaurus Rex. * When you feed the T- Rex a Pygmy infected with the plague, the T. Rex will vomit and die instantly. However, this can't be done to get the Spear god idol. * In Pocket God, the T-Rex has three fingers, while in real life it had two. Category:Bosses Category:Wildlife Category:Rock Island Interactions Category:Pocket God Comic Wildlife Category:Island-Specific Interactions Category:Pocket God Category:Pocket God Comics